Uptown
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: After being raped Downtown, Mai is sent to live with Masako in the Uptown district when Mai's safety isn't quite reassuring to Naru. Direct Sequal to Downtown, rated M for future lemons. NARUMAI
1. And Then There Was Him

**Hello!! I know it's been a LONG while since I've written anything, but I've been studying like crazy for finals! But good news! SCHOOL IS OVER!!! I'll be a freshman from then on!! Also, I owed my history teacher a paper that I was supposed to turn in over two month ago...*sweat* He's been on my back about it every moment of my miserable life.**

**Oh well. I finished it, but only got a 43/100.**

**I'll be free to write, write, and write some more!!!**

**Anyways, this is a direct sequal to my NaruXMai story Downtown. It will be a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mai woke to the sound of soft breathing. Her eyes fluttered open, the blinding sun forcing them shut again. The petite brunette rolled over to look at the clock. Her mind drew a blank.

_12:37..._

OH SHIT. She leaped out of her makeshift bed, or Naru's computer chair, but toppled over. An immense pain between her legs ripped through her body. she looked back at the chair, jaw almost dropping at what she saw. There lay a sleeping Naru, a soft blanket draped over him. It seemed she had fallen asleep in his arms. Not that she minded...but how did they end up that way?

Then she remembered.

Memories flooded through her mind, the first image she saw was a blonde man, beer bottle in hand, the voice slurred.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, sweetie. Wanna have a little fun?" a voice aroused Mai from her dazed state. She looked up to see a man about Lin's height, but looked like a punk gangster wannabe. A cigarette hung loosely from his bottom lip, and his words were slurred in his drunken state. His pants were slid down quite low, showing his boxers. a baggy t-shirt did it's best to cover the undergarments._

_"No way, not with you!" Mai threatened, hastily standing up. She raced out of the alleyway, but then she remembered she forgot Masako's food back with the creeper. She sighed, turning around._

_"Back already? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." the drunken man called. She glared, snatching up the plastic parcel, turning around to head back, but was stopped as a large, greasy hand held tight to her wrist._

_"I ain't done with you yet, bitch!" he snarled into her ear, causing Mai to drop the food. He roughly gripped Mai by the rear, pulling her closer. His lips claimed her own, covering her face in foul smelling saliva. He snagged his gnarled fingers in her hair, dragging her farther into the dark area._

_When he reached the tall wire fence, he cruelly flung the poor girl into it, knocking the breath from her lungs. She struggled to catch her breath once again, when she was kicked in her stomach. A broad hand whistled through the air, finally smacking Mai's left cheek. Tears ran down her face, stinging the slap marks._

_She struggled to stand and run, but was held down, the clothed ripped from her body. The man used the clothes to tie up Mai's hands and feet. He then removed his own clothes._

_End Flashback_

She forced the memory from her head, tears spilling from her caramel eyes. Her hands were plastered over her face, muffling the sobs. She tried her hardest to conceal her tears and be strong, but...she just couldn't...then she felt two strong arms clad in black wrap around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Naru!

She completely forgot. Naru saved her! She quickly removed her hands from her face, throwing them around Naru's back. Her hands clutched the black fabric he always wore. Long slim fingers found their way to pat Mai's head.

"I'm so sorry, Naru! I should have been more careful!" sobs racked her body. He glared at the top of her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Mai. It's that bastard's fault." Mai's eyes widened at his reply, widening even further as she felt his hands clench into angry fists. That bastard was going to pay for what he did to Mai.

~*~

After falling back asleep, they both headed out the door where Lin and Masako waited near the van. Masako leaped at Mai, almost bowling her over.

"I'm so sorry, Mai! I shouldn't have sent you out there all alone! Please, forgive me!" she nearly yelled into Mai's baby doll shirt. Mai didn't reply, only placing her hands on Masako's shoulders and removed herself from Masako's iron grip. Once achieved, she looked Masako in the eyes, shaking her head with a gentle smile. Masako gripped her hand and raced to the van. Lin took this moment to speak alone with Naru.

"Naru, exactly what happened?" he inquired. Naru, looked down, his fists tightening once again.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I think I understand what happened, anyways." the chinese man saved Naru the trouble of speaking of such a distressful subject, for Mai and himself. Lin turned, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

The long ride to Mai's house was filled with apologies and comforting. Naru personally found this sickening, but it was for Mai's sake. They stopped at a red light, as Lin waited patiently for it to turn green. Mai looked out the window, almost screaming at what she saw.

_It's him!_

Mai covered her mouth and whimpered, tears teasing to fall. Masako followed her frightened gaze, then she realized what Mai saw must have been who attacked her the other night.

"Mai...that's him...isn't it?" Her heart fell when Mai solemnly nodded. There stood the blonde punk, cigarette still hanging from his lips, walking out of the whorehouse. He turned his head so his eyes met Mai's. His grin grew, almost a silent threat. Masako yanked Mai into another embrace, almost tearing up as more sobbing was heard. She glared out the window at the man.

Naru looked back to see what the fuss was about, when he saw Masako glaring out the window and Mai weeping into Masako's black Kimono. He followed the girl's stare, and his eyes hardened as he saw him.

"Miss Hara. Is it alright if Mai stays with you for now? I don't think we should leave her on her own." Naru requested, stoic face firmly in place. Relief washed over Naru as Masako nodded in understanding.

"Lin." Lin nodded, changing his route to Masako's mansion.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but there you are! Hope you enjoyed it, more to come in just hours, I promise!**

**P.S. I have a cold, so it's really hard to concentrate, my head is throbbing and I have to reach for a tissue every 5 minutes. PAIN IN THE ASS.**

**See you soon!**

**~China**


	2. The Party and the Case

**Hey, It's me again! The amazing China, who constantly craves chocolate! GOD there's chocolate creme pie in the fridge, but it's for my sister. WANT!**

**Anyways...I'm so happy! On the last day of school, I got an award for Spanish for maintaining a B+ average all year! Spanish is mah forte!**

**Not to mention I love spicy mexican food and hispanic dancing, music, and art.**

**BTW, did you know that AUTHENTIC salsa is usually a greenish yellow color, and they use fruit? Plus, they make it 10x spicier 3! (I love it already)**

**CARLOS SANTANA IS MY HOMEY!**

**Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mai stared blankly out the clean window as the SPR van pulled away from Masako's huge mansion. Masako dragged Mai from the window and then turned to her, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I know what we could do! We could have a sleepover party tonight! We could do all those girly things that girls do at sleepovers!!" she shouted, Mai's hands being crushed.

Oh my god.

If there was one thing that Mai absolutely was crazy for, it would be girly sleepovers. Her smile already widening, she joined Masako in her girly fit of giggles. They raced to Masako's bedroom.

After countless hours of painting nails, make overs, and facials, with a few laughs in the jacuzzi thrown in, they finally reached the best and most interesting part of the sleepover.

Raiding the fridge.

Mai held four cartons of ice cream, two vanilla, two chocolate, and multiple cans of whipped cream and walnuts while Masako carried jars of merachino cherries and bottles of chocolate syrup, hot fudge, and caramel sauce (A/N: MMMMM sundaes).

They dragged their loot down into the furnished basement, which held a wide screen tv complete with DVD player, stereo and surround sound, a PS2, and multiple soft, cushioned couches and chairs. They settled on the chair directly facing the large screen, and loaded their bowls full of ice cream and toppings. Masako popped in the first chick flick of the night: Mamma Mia!, which happened to be both of their personal favorites.

Masako found herself singing along to Honey Honey, Mamma Mia, Dancing Queen, and Voulez Vous, with Mai singing along, but with words muffled by a full mouth.

After 3 more chick flicks, it was only 9:15, and they had loads of time left.

"Hey Masako, how do you handle horror movies?" Mai found herself asking.

Masako shook her head. "Terribly. I always scream and have nightmares later." she blushed.

Mai smiled. "That's okay, all you really have to do is...well, disect them." Masako's face twisted into an almost laugh.

"Alright. Let's try it." Mai squealed and ran over to the DVD player, putting in The Descent.

Almost halfway into the movie, Masako was trembling, when Mai saved the night.

"Oh, come on! That would never happen! When you look at it realisticly, the human body doesn't even contain that much blood. Plus, from the angle the blade went in, I highly doubt that the blood would spray like that!" Masako spent a good minute thinking this over, then felt the fear leave her body and her grip on the cushion loosen.

Then, Mai left to find some sodas. Masako was so absorbed in the movie, she didn't even realize she was gone.

Mai then returned with a 6 pack of sodas and a roll of cookie dough. Masako jumped when Mai cleared her throat. Her eyes gleamed when she saw the roll of dough. Mai sighed happily.

This is going to be a long night.

~*~

After more horror movies, video game playing, karaoke and Dance Dance Revolution, the two girls finally fell asleep at 4:27 AM. Which only gave them about 4 hours to sleep, shower, and get to work. But hey, it was worth it.

The two girls woke up at 11:30. Naru was going to kill them. Mai jumped in the shower, then Masako when Mai finished. Masako's private chauferre then drove them to the SPR office.

Upon entering, they saw a pacing and very pissed narcissist. When the door clicked closed, Naru's icy glare snapped to the two newcomers, only to soften when he saw their guilty faces. Masako hid behind her sleeve, while Mai suddenly found the wall to her right very interesting. The pale black haired girl broke the thick silence.

"Naru, let me explain." A brief pause, then Naru nodded, bringing both girls into his office.

"Well?" the icy Naru interrogated.

"Well, I was trying to cheer Mai up, so we had a little party, and ended up staying up later than planned." she began. "But it worked, and Mai was more cheerful after that, and that's what matters!" Naru and Mai's eyes widened. That was the first time the quiet, yet sharp tongued girl had even thought of back talking or yelling at Naru. In response, the said man just sighed, instructing them both to get to work. Mai nodded, heading to the kitchenette to prepare tea.

Soon after, a dark haired man entered the office. He inquired; "Is Mr. Kazuya Shibuya here?" Naru nodded, his gaze never leaving the book in his hands.

"So the rumors are true. You're so young!"

"Thank you. Now what business do you have in my office?" he politely said.

"Well..." the stranger began. Naru sighed.

"Please, sit down. My assistant should be back soon with the tea." As if on cue, Mai pushed open the door carrying a tray containing a kettle and two cups. She set them on the table and quietly exited the office. Naru looked worriedly after her, but turned back to his client.

"So tell me. What case do you have that might interest me?"

~*~

"Lin. We have a new case." The stoic man walked out of his office, handing the two girls a sheet of paper and heading to Lin's office.

_Client: Matsumoto, Akira_

_Age: 46_

_Address: 109 Hayabushi District_

_Information: Mr. Matsumoto lives with his two daughters, Satomi (age 11) and Kirie (Age 16) Matsumoto, his only son Hachirou Matsumoto, his daughter-in-law Chiyo, his wife Akane, his sister Zakuro Watanaka, his brother-in-law Yoshiro Watanaka, and his grandson Daisuke. Reported hearing voiced yelling through the halls, feeling hands pushing them into harm's way as well as pulling them out of it. Knocking on doors and windows, items moving by themselves, and sometimes faint music can be heard._

"The case begins in two days. Be ready here at 10 AM in two days."

Sounds like a fairly easy case.

Or so they thought.

~*~

Mai woke in Masako's room again, sleeping in the spare bed. The thin sheets felt as thick as a quilt in summer. Sweat draped over her skin.

"Another nightmare..."

She swung her feet over the bed and raced to the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach of last night's dinner.

The digital clock glared at her in angry red eyes.

6:38

Might as well stay awake.

She took a long, cold shower before grabbing a pale blue towel from the towel rack. Getting dressed, she felt a glare burn into here, and in the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone in the window. Her head snapped to the far window, but saw nothing.

"Maybe I'm still tired...I should sleep more." she concluded, undressing yet again and lying down on the bed, letting herself drift away into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I'm soooooo tired right now. It's 4:45 AM over here. In 12 hours, my stepmom is going to come and force me to go to her house.**

**Oh well.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**

**~China**


End file.
